Glossary
Words have meaning General gaming and other terms * # = number * ad = advertisement/commercial * AoE = Area of Effect (an attacks or spells that can affect multiple targets within a specified area) * buff/boost (usually to hero) = An effect that makes a character stronger * CC = Crowd Control (abilities that influence or prevent the abilities/actions/movement of opponents) * CD = Cooldown (time between skills/attacks/item uses and so on) * debuff = An effect that makes a game character weaker; a negative status effect. * F2P = Free to Play (doesn't spend any money on game) * choke = chokepoint, a point where more lanes diverge (usually where you focus at, so you don't need to move Heroes around too much) * P2W = Pay to Win (spends money on game) * FAQ = Frequently asked questions * Lvl/Level (hero) = with each hero's level his strenght grows, leveling up cost Elixir * Lvl/Level (map) = in this context what (eg. Campaign lvl 45 means 5th map of world3, designated as C45 * nerf = permanent change to lower ...'s stats or it's effectiveness * OP = Original post (on mesagges unattached to hero or skills) * stats = statistics to represent and compare someone's strenght (eg. HP hit/health points - represents ability to survive enemy attacks) generally higher the stats better the unit is. * TD = tower defense (type of game) more specific to Realm Defense Game modes - each game mode has their own specific rewards, rules and ussually their own maps. * Campaign = basic (and legendary) progression through Worlds * Keys = Realm Siege keys, there are few other keys in game, but unless otherwise specified keys mean RS keys * RD = Realm Defense, the game itself * RS = Realm Siege, where you get tokens to awaken your existing heroes * SR = Shattered Realms * W# = World 1-6 (sometimes synonymous with campaign, but worlds offer more, each world has its own towers enemies, and other game modes like challenge and endless are only accesible through each world's map). Maps * #/L#/Lvl#/C# = Campaign map (level of Campaign). World 1 has L1-20, World 2 has L21-40,... * C#-# = Challenges map (first numed is nuber of world, second number is number of specific challenge in that world) * S# = Shattered Realm map * T# = Tournament map * D# = special map usually made for specific event - nearly every map you play on, has "number + name" desigantion, eg. "1. Elven Forest", "C1-1. Wicked Grove, "S8. Ice Diamond". Currencies - medium of exchange (you want something, it will cost you some currency) * $/cash/money = real world money (generally not advised to spend on mobile game, for money deals visit Store or spending page) * E = Elixir, to upgrade your heroes and forge items * Exp = Experience, basically an elixir but applied directly to heroes you play campaign map with. * Energy = used to play certain game modes * G/g (Gems) = game's main currency, very usefull and should be spend very carefully * G/g (Gold/Coins) = only available during battles (where gems are not) to buy and upgrade towers * Stars (campaign level) = better reward based on number of stars, increase your Elixir storage, used to upgrade towers of that world. Stars in other game modes don't offer same benefits. * Stars (Divine Stars) = currency only used (and reffered to as Stars) during Divine Star Holiday Event. * T.Coins = Tournament Coins, to buy skins, or to unlock new worlds with. * Tokens/AT/RS Tokens = Awakening Tokens, used to Awaken Heroes to unlock talents and improve base stats. * standard / enhanced gem income = you can earn 3k / month from playing the daily challenges, or increase that by 50% to 4.5k if you can handle +5 difficulty in RS each time (requires first unlocking RS at end of W2) Heroes * Fast-tracking = purchase 2 additional keys in RS each day, at a cost of 80 gems / key (more info on Awakening page) * L# = hero's specific Level (1-35) * OP = Over-Powered, OP hero is way stronger than other heroes, making them less relevant and himself a staple * R#/Rank# = hero's specific awakening Rank (0-6) * Roles''' '''(Melee/Ranged/Tank/Support/Nuker/Disabler/Summoner) = Official roles, these are pretty outdated and often confusing or even false. New unofficial roles that better fit heroes are decribed here. * Solo = when a super strong hero can win a level with no help from others * Talent = a way to improve a hero, added from start or gained through awakening to new Ranks. Tournament * Blessed Hero = each week one hero is blessed (recieve extra stats to become much more powerfull than others) * delay (as strategy) = to delay enemies in order to nuke them with somethinf impactful when * GM = Grandmaster, a title that represent player reached highest league and won there. * Meta = most effective and thus most used strategy (eg. currently it is delay) * Meta heroes = the list of the top heroes in the game, heroes that defines Meta, most used heroes that season * Season = each season marks some change in tournament, for more info visit Tournament Basic Info page. * Synergy = a boosting of another hero, usually via a specific talent. (true synergy is closer to cooperation/symbiosis, but in RD Others * Basic Potions/Items = Fire,Freeze,Summon and Healing Potion. * FHB Masamune = Flameheart Blade Masamune skin. * item/consumable/power item = use it in match to gain its benefit * wave = in almost every game mode, enemies will come in waves (as certain quantity usually with pauze after) __FORCETOC__ Category:Important